


I Won't Leave

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [420]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Comfort, Daddy Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Little Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:Hi! Can you please write and ageplay one where Sammy has gotten really clinging to his daddy lately and Cas doesn't know why. Sam's been really quiet and distant, not eating (or just picking at his food), and not sleeping a lot. Cas finally finds out that Sammy is really sad because he thinks that Cas will leave him because 'everyone else does' (his mom and dad died, Jess, etc) and is scared. After a few tears, Cas coddles him and does lot of fluffiness to make him feel better. You're awesome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

The day had started out pretty normal, but as it progressed, Cas started to notice how quiet Sam was getting, which was unlike Sam, especially when he was little, always enjoying talking to Cas and telling him different stories that excited him over the course of the day or week.

When Cas would move away to do something, Sam would follow after Cas, clinging to his trench coat, or gripping his hand, making himself seem tinier and burying his head in Cas’ shoulder.

“Sam? Is something the matter?” Cas asked softly, looking at his little boy with concern.

Sam just gave a nonchalant shrug and kept his forehead on Cas’ shoulder, staying by the angel everywhere he went.

During lunch,  Sam just brushed at his food, eating a little, but much less that Cas would have enjoyed.

“Sam, you know that you can talk to Daddy about anything.” Cas said, trying to prompt the younger Winchester into telling what was up.

“I know Daddy.” Sam said softly, not looking up.

Cas ran a soft hand through Sam’s hair, kissing the Winchester’s forehead.

It was even difficult to get Sam down for a nap because the boy kept staring off at the wall, like he was thinking, but upset by whatever he thought about.

After the fifth time trying to get Sam to sleep, Cas sat him up, sitting by him.

“Sam. I want you to tell me what is wrong. And I do not want you to try to get out of this.”

“Daddy…” Sam said softly, holding onto Cas. “I…I’m…”

“You can talk to Daddy, Sam. You can talk to me.” Cas encouraged. “Sam, Daddy wants to be able to help, but you need to let him.”

“I’m afraid.” Sam whimpered softly.

“Afraid of what?” Cas asked.

“Afraid that you’re gonna leave Daddy.” Sam admitted, eyes filled with tears that were waiting to be shed.

“What? Why would my precious baby boy think that?” Cas asked, eyes widening.

“Ev'ryone else does. My mommy…and, and my daddy…and, and Jess all left me…and-”

“Sam, I would never leave you alone.” Cas said. Sam sniffled and wiped at his eyes, and Cas held Sam as he whimpered and cried. “I never could. You mean so much to me. Nothing can separate that.”

“Y-yeah?” Sam asked.

“Of course.” Cas said. “Nothing will separate me from you. I will not leave you. Not when we need each other.”

Sam sniffled again, and buried his face into Cas’ chest, hugging the angel.

“Love a a lot Daddy.”

“And I love you.” Cas said. “Do you feel a little better?”

“L'il.” Sam admitted.

“Think you can take a nap.”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded.

“OK, then, baby boy.” Cas said, kissing the top of Sam’s head. “Let’s get you to sleep.”


End file.
